insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ysbert/Insurgency: Sandstorm News
Today we got a massive update for Insurgency: Sandstorm. Due to the media embargo, NWI wasn't able to upload images from the studio about the game, but that embargo ended today. Which means we can expect some more news on the way, and maybe some screenshots like the two here on the right. Sandstorm will be released in 2018, and NWI hopes to release a closed alpha at the end of this year. Unlike Insurgency, Insurgency: Sandstorm will be available for the PS4 and Xbox 1, as well as on Steam. To make this possible, the game doesn't run on Valve's Source engine, but on Unreal Engine 4. Expanded environment scale We can expect bigger maps, with longer range engagements. This will also help for the following point: Light vehicles for transportation and fire support YES! I personally am a big fan of using vehicles in games. They add a lot of strategy and tactics, and generally contributes to the realism, if used properly. The biggest challange for NWI will be to keep the game balanced, since vehicles can give an individual player a big advantage. Explosives like remote explosives and rockets will play a whole new role in the game. New game modes designed for vehicle gameplay Obviously, game modes need to be in balance with the vehicles. Not like in BF Hardline. PCgamesN mentions vehicle-centric game modes. Competitive matchmaking, anti-cheat, and rankings system They obviously need to redo this since they use a different engine, and even two new platforms now. I don't have any problems with matchmaking in Insurgency, and I have full faith in the studio to do the same with Sandstorm. Improved ballistics system including bullet drop and travel time Well, well, well. Finally we're done with the hitscan in the source engine. Bullet drop and travel time play a big role in engaging enemies at long distance, which will happen more in Sandstorm because of the expanded environment scale. The ballistics will make the game much more realistic and more challenging. Interacting with the environment by climbing ladders and door breaching Also a big one towards making the game more realistic and immersive. Moving tactically through the map will be a bigger part of the game if there are more objects to interact with. Cooperative missions and multiplayer It's not confirmed that this will be in the final version, but it certainly is the intention. Players can play storyline missions or online matches with three of their friends behind the same screen. I think it's a smart move, because there aren't too much war games that support split-screen multiplayer. Storyline Missions Wow, almost forgot this one... Yes, Sandstorm will get a storyline to play. It seems to be about a girl who goes through the adventure of escaping an insurgent faction. Takes the meaning of Insurgency to a whole new level, doesn't it? An impression of the story is given at the game article. The four protagonists might be the four people seen in the logo concept. For more images and info, check out the Insurgency: Sandstorm article. The first-mentioned feature on the list - expanded scale - might be the best resume of the changes. NWI takes the next step by simply making a bigger game, with more of everything. Longer distances, advanced mechanics, and more interaction. Personally, I'm very excited about all these promises. I love Insurgency because of its immersive and thrilling gameplay. I think this will form a perfect combination with the new features. However I have some experience with watching games being developed and I'm pretty sceptical about a few things. First, these new features are major game changers. I hope NWI can keep their roots to the original Insurgency, and use the positive elements from that game in Sandstorm. It would be sad if Sandstorm became a game like Battlefield where soldiers have a lot more health. (No hate - I absolutely love BF but it's just an entirely different game.) Also, like I said, it's a big challenge to balance vehicles. I hope they don't add tanks or fighter jets, because they would simply make things too big. NWI, I wish you the best, and you know we are here for you if you need anything! Category:Blog posts